gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nobodies
A is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. The first generic Nobodies are seen in Kingdom Hearts II, when Roxas encounters a Dusk in the Virtual Twilight Town. They are made of body and soul. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Xemnas makes an appearance as a secret boss, in the room where Maleficent's dragon form was defeated, although it was not known that he was a Nobody. Also, during Kingdom Hearts, unknown to Sora and the rest of the characters, two Nobodies (Roxas and Naminé) were created during the story, when Sora released his and Kairi's heart with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. However, this would only be discovered in Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts Final Mix is a game on PS2 that was originally a Japan-only release but was recently released for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 with Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMix. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' Organization XIII begins its campaign towards creating Kingdom Hearts, simply known as the Organization. No lesser Nobodies are found in this game, the only ones being the human-like Nobodies: Naminé, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Axel and Naminé are the only two that survive this game. Vexen alludes to Roxas's existence when recreating Twilight Town, a place Sora had not yet visited, in saying that it came from "the other side of Sora's heart." ''Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' The first mention of a Nobody was at Mysterious Tower when Yen Sid talks to Sora, Donald, and Goofy about the types of enemies he would encounter. Using magic "holograms", he shows the image of the most common Nobody, the Dusk, and then the human-like Nobodies of the rest of Organization XIII (Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, and Xemnas), the main antagonists of the game. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days While the term "Nobody" was used very rarely in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, two varieties of lesser Nobodies, Dusks and Samurais, appeared in endurance or pot-smashing missions such as Mission 10, Mission 33, Mission 71, and even appear to stop Roxas from escaping in Mission 91. Organization XIII also make its debut in this game, but this time showing all its integrants, unlike in the other games. Nature Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will in their original forms such as Sora are actually able to continue on as Nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms (under special circumstances, sometimes the Nobody is formed with some slight changes to their appearance,) while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances; such examples as Nobodies like the Creeper and Dusk. Therefore, the more humanoid the Nobody, the stronger its will. This works the opposite way for Heartless, whose form is more monstrous the stronger the original heart is (with the exception of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who retained human form because he gave into the darkness willingly). All Nobodies vanish from the Realm of Light upon their creation at the loss of a heart and the creation of a Heartless. They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness, such as Twilight Town or Castle Oblivion. However, because of this and their lack of hearts, they are shunned by both Light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. Though, recently near the end of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, it is revealed that Nobodies can form hearts of their own as they become more self aware, and that Xehanort had been lying to the rest of the organization about this fact all along. List of Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas KHD.png|'Xemnas' File:Xigbar KHD.png|'Xigbar' File:Xaldin KHD.png|'Xaldin' File:Vexen KHD.png|'Vexen' File:Lexaeus KHD.png|'Lexaeus' File:Zexion KHD.png|'Zexion' File:Saïx KHD.png|'Saïx' File:Axel KHD.png|'Axel' File:Demyx KHD.png|'Demyx' File:Luxord KHD.png|'Luxord' File:Marluxia KHD.png|'Marluxia' File:Larxene KHD.png|'Larxene' File:Roxas KHD.png|'Roxas' Replicas File:Riku Replica.png|'Riku Replica' File:Vexen Replica No 44 KHII Manga.png|'Vexen Replica No 44' File:Xion 2 KHD.png|'Xion' Special Nobodies File:NamineKH2.png|Naminé General Nobodies |} |} |} |} |} In Fandom Cosplaying File:Dancer_(Cosplay).png|A Cosplayer portraying a Dancer. File:Dusk_(Cosplay).png|A Cosplayer portraying a Dusk. File:Dragoon_(Cosplay).png|A Cosplayer portraying a Dragoon. Nobodies are very popular in cosplaying, with the Creeper. Dusk, Dancer, and Samurai being the most popular of these to imitate. However, the other Nobodies, like the Dragoon and the Gambler are cosplayed as well, but due to the complexity of the costume, mostly due to the head covering, they aren't so popular in this respect. There seems to be no preference for cosplaying these enemies in terms of gender, as both males and females are often seen cosplaying the many different types of Nobodies. See also *Heartless *Unversed *Dream Eater *Organization XIII fr:Simili de:Niemande Category:Original characters Category:Nobodies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses